


Grotesque

by seungdandy



Category: Jrock, Kiyoharu (Musician), lynch. (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, kind of a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Kiyoharu and Hazuki haven’t had any alone time in a while





	Grotesque

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the translation of Gotesque. It’s been a while since I’ve written a smut. It’s not my strongest suit, but I was inspired.

Kiyoharu and Hazuki stumbled through the door joined at the lips, doing everything they could to divest each other of the clothing they wore. It has been exactly two weeks since they had been alone together... two weeks since they had no little girls around, no work commitments, no exes putting demands on their time. 

Stopping just before reaching the living room, Kiyoharu pressed his overheated lover against the wall making quick work of his jeans before dropping to his knees. Hazuki watched, letting his hands snake into the older man’s hair, his breath becoming shallow while his lover’s full lips wrapped around his head in the wettest of kisses. “ _Ugh... Ru... fuck_...” 

Kiyoharu pulled back, the tip of his tongue crawling along Hazuki’s slit, slurping up the honey which was dripping from it, teasing. “ _Mm... Zu, I love your taste._ ” 

When Kiyoharu began to bob his head, moaning and slurping lewdly, each time taking more and more of Hazuki in, the younger man threw his head back, overheated with pleasure. “ _Ru... I... need._..”

Smirking, Kiyoharu raised his eyes to his disheveled boyfriend. He loved to drive him to the brink with desire, watch him lose all his inhibitions. He sucked deeper, burying his nose into the thatch of hair at the base of Hazuki’s cock while caressing his perineum with a delicate touch. All the while sucking hard for all he was worth. 

Kiyoharu’s efforts paid off almost immediately, Hazuki’s face was glistening with sweat as he rapidly lost all semblance of control. Kiyoharu knew he was a goner when his grip began to tighten on his hair, tugging just enough to hold his head still, but not to hurt him. His hips began to move then, seemingly of their own volition, thrusting into Kiyoharu’s awaiting mouth. Kiyoharu immediately relaxed his throat to accommodate as Hazuki slid inside hitting the back of it, his knees beginning to tremble from the effort to remain upright. 

Hazuki fucked into him then, like it was his job, like his life depended on it. Kiyoharu’s slick lips and tongue giving him all the warm, wet friction that he needed. Each time he pressed forward, Kiyoharu groaned around him, sending shock waves of pleasure coursing through Hazuki’s entire body. When Kiyoharu let his teeth graze the younger man’s head, Hazuki lost it and spilled down his throat with a satisfied cry. Kiyoharu more than pleased to slurp up every last drop.


End file.
